This invention relates to a method of reactivating spent, metal-contaminated zeolite-containing catalytic cracking catalysts. In another aspect, this invention relates to a catalytic cracking process employing a reactivated spent catalytic cracking catalyst.
Various methods of rejuvenating deactivated, metal-contaminated zeolite-containing catalytic cracking catalysts are known, such as treatment with ammonium compounds and fluorine compounds, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,021,377, 4,954,244 and 4,935,121. However, there is an ever present need to develop new, effective catalyst reactivation processes.